Miranda's wonderful life
by jediknigh5
Summary: Miranda has trouble dealing with the truth about her father. When she's at her lowest an old friend comes by to help.
1. Chapter 1

Miranda walked aimlessly. It was Christmas Eve, she knew her family was expecting her, but she couldn't face her own mother right now. JR had told her the truth about her father. He may have been a drunken jerk, but he was honest. Miranda had gone to her mother Bianca, hoping it wasn't true, but the look in Bianca's eyes confirmed the truth. Miranda didn't understand how her mother could have her, look at her every day, knowing why she was here. Michael Cambias had raped Bianca, that was how Miranda was concieved. Now that she knew the truth, Miranda couldn't look at herself in the mirror. It seemed that the only reason Miranda even existed was because Michael hurt Bianca in the worst way a man could hurt a woman, and still let her live. This last month had been rough, Bianca had tried to comfort her oldest daughter. She was a saint, probably better than Miranda deserved. Miranda wondered if she should just end it all, then her pain would be over, and her mother could finally forget about the worst thing that ever happenned to her. Then Miranda saw a church. That was weird, she'd been down this road hundreds of times and never noticed this church before. Miranda realized she was cold. She could at least go in to get warm, and decide if she would ever be going home again. Miranda went inside, noone was here. She would've thought they'd have Mass on Christmas Eve. The only "people" she saw were in the nativity scene. Then an old man approached Miranda. He was dressed like a priest, and he offerred Miranda some cookies and hot chocolate. He was father Clarence.

.

Miranda: Thank you.

Clarence: You're welcome. Hopefully you'll feel better once you get some food in you and out of the cold.

Miranda: I doubt it.

Clarence: If you'd like to talk about it, I'm a good listener Miranda.

Miranda: Yeah, I guess you'd have to be in your line of work. Wait, did I tell you my name?

Clarence: I don't believe so. But my boss told me all about you.

Miranda: By boss I take it you mean the big guy in the sky?

Clarence: Amongst his other names, yes.

Miranda: Well, if you have a direct line, ask him why I'm here.

Clarence: For the most part, he wants you to figure that out for yourself.

Miranda: Vague. Figures. Well let me break it down for you. My father raped my mother, that's why I'm here. I don't know all te details but I'm guessing that dad wasn't thinking of birth control at the time. He actually tried to attack her again while she was pregnant, so she shot him. My mother killed my father while she was pregnant with me. So I'm just wondering why I'm really here.

Clarence: I knew your mother a little back then. She loved you, even then.

Miranda: She shouldn't.

Clarence: Is that why you want to kill yourself?

Miranda: I don't know how you know this, but why do you even care?

Clarence: Believe it or not, I'm your guardian angel.

Miranda: Yeah. you seem like the kind of angel they'd send for someone like me.

Clarence: Don't you realize how hurt your mother would be if you committed suicide? Not to mention Gabby, AJ, Marissa, Kendall.

Miranda: Yeah, you're right. It probably would've been better if I'd never been born.

Clarence: Not there's an idea. We've tried that before, with some success.

Miranda: What are you talking about?

Clarence: You've got your wish. You've never been born.

.

As father Clarence spoke these words Miranda heard a gust of wind. That was a bit creepy, but it was after all December. Miranda started to walk away. Father Clarence didn't follow her, but Miranda felt someone was still watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Miranda walked out of the church. It seemed darker, colder, even for December. As she walked around Pine Valley things seemed different somehow. There was a distinct lack of holiday cheer. The only Santa Claus Miranda saw was ringing a bell for the Salvation Army. Miranda gave him a twenty dollar bill, she figured he needed it more than her. This Santa thanked Miranda. After this she went to a local diner, owned by Krystal Carey. Krystal was the grandmother of Miranda's step-brother AJ, they were usually friendly to each other. At this diner today many seemed to be drinking alcohol, trying to drown their own sorrows.

.

Krystal: What can I get for you?

Miranda: My usual.

Krystal: And that woul be?

Miranda: Chocolate milkshake and small fries.

Krystal: Okay. That'll be 6:75.

.

Miranda thought it a bit odd that Krystal would forget what she usually got, but she probably had a lot on her mind. Christmas time sometimes made Krystal sad for her beloved Babe, her daughter who'd died 12 years ago. As Miranda ate her usual she saw her brother AJ, with a girl. Miranda thought of saying hello to them, but feared his girlfriend would get the wrong impression if a hot girl suddenly intruded on her date with AJ. Something seemed different about AJ. He was wearing a suit, but maybe he was trying to impress this girl. But there was also something dark about AJ, he seemed rude to this girl. Miranda wondered what was wrong with her brother, but realized she should probably stay out of his business. Then she saw something much worse. When the girl tried to leave AJ grabbed her arm and told her she wasn't going anywhere. That was it, he had crossed a line. Miranda went over and pushed AJ. This girl was able to get away.

.

Miranda: What the hell was that about?

AJ: None of your business.

Miranda: Since when do you think it's okay to threaten a woman like that?

AJ: She brought it on herself, wearing that slutty outfit.

Miranda: AJ, I can't believe what you're saying.

AJ: Who's AJ. My name is Asa Buchanan.

Miranda: Very funny.

AJ: Look, I don't know who you are, but you seem to have mistaken me for someone else. Now, stay out of my business, or you'll regret it.

.

Miranda backed away. She still wasn't sure what was going on, she hoped her brother and his grandmother were playing some weird joke on her. But she saw a look of rage on AJ's face she had never seen before. Miranda was suddenly very frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Miranda walked out of Krystal's diner, more afraid of her brother AJ than she ever thought was possible. And why was he calling himself "Asa Buchanan?" Although the name did sound oddly familiar. As she walked out she saw father Clarence again.

.

Miranda: What's going on?

Clarence: I told you, your wish was granted. You've never been born.

Miranda: Is this some stupid prank? Are you, AJ, and that girl all in on it?

Clarence: No. I told you the truth.

Miranda: Say that's true, why would that make AJ have a different name?

Clarence: Think about it, why does his other name sound familiar?

Miranda: I remember now. Me and AJ were born in that cabin, he was delivered by that creep Paul Kramer. Paul Kramer stole AJ and told his mother her baby was dead. But then he panicked and said Bianca's baby had died, and that I was Babe and JR's child.

Clarence: Yes, AJ spent his first seven months as Asa Buchanan. But with you not there Paul Kramer had no choice but to stick to his original plan.

Miranda: So JR and Babe never learned the truth, that their son was alive?

Clarence: No. Babe took her own life shortly after. And JR just gave up. Without a child to take care of he became a lonely, ruthless, businessman.

Miranda: You're telling me that the drunk who taunted me about being the bastard spawn of a sicko rapist, that's the better version.

Clarence; JR has his demons. He tries to do better for his son, as he once tried to do better for you. He has made his mistakes.

Miranda: Like trying to shoot himself at a party full of people.

Clarence: Among other things. But without you, he never had the motivation to be good, he was just lost in his despair.

Miranda: What else is different. Is aunt Kendall a mafia don?

Clarence: No. Kendall still took the blame for the murder of your father. Bianca didn't remember the truth until after Kendall was convicted. She tried to free her sister, but it was too late.

Miranda: You're saying Kendall is in prison for a crime she didn't commit? Or was she paroled?

Clarence: Neither. Kendall Hart was executed for the murder of Michael Cambias.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

It couldn't be true. Aunt Kendall had been there for Miranda when she learned the truth. In some ways Miranda was closer to Kendall than to her own mother, they had both been concieved by rape. Miranda hoped this was a cruel joke by Clarence, so she rushed to the cemetary. She found the grave.

"Kendall Hart. 1970-2005. Beloved sister."

Miranda cried, she barely saw the grave next to it. Then she saw it.

"Erica Kane. 1955-2006. Business woman, actress, mother."

Miranda couldn't believe that her aunt and grandmother had apparently died without her here. She nervously looked around, but couldn't see Bianca's grave. But she did see father Clarence near her.

.

Miranda: What happenned?

Clarence: Your aunt Kendall, sufferred some of the same pain you did.

Miranda: I know that story. Erica was raped on her 14th birthday, got pregnant, had Kendall, put her up for adoption. But Kendall found her way back, she and Erica eventually reconciled.

Clarence: In part because of you. Bianca and Kendall tried to keep the truth hidden from you, from Erica. But the truth came out. Erica and your mother had some harsh words, but they did reconcile. Without you, without Erica seeing the pain in your mother's heart over losing you, they never reconciled. Kendall was on trial for murdering Michael, she took the fall for her little sister.

Miranda: Why would Bianca kill Michael?

Clarence: He attacked her twice, raped her the first time.

Miranda: I don't understand. If this world is changed, how was my mother still raped?

Clarence: You wished you had never been born. That part has changed.

Miranda: I wanted her not to have been hurt.

Clarence: You can't protect her from her past, noone can.

Miranda: I wanted to take away her pain.

Clarence: Just as she tried to take away your pain, all those years ago.

Miranda: How is Erica deceased in this world?

Clarence: Erica tried to get Kendall freed. She kissed up to her politician friends, trying to get her pardoned, or at least have her sentance commuted. But it was all for nothing, Kendall was executed. Erica knew the truth, she and Bianca couldn't reconcile after that. Erica was there to comfort Kendall up to the moment of her execution. After that, Erica took her own life. Amazing, one person's life touches so many others. Take that person away, it leaves an empty hole that people don't even know how to fill.

Miranda: If Kendall died in 2005, that means she never had Spike or Ian.

Clarence: That's right.

Miranda: What about my sister, Gabby?

Clarence: She was never born either. Your mother could never get over the pain of what happenned. She never had a child.

Miranda: Where is my mother?

Clarence: She's on the board at Chandler Enterprises. Bianca tries to loosen JR's grip on this town. She's in her office working right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Miranda walked into the main office building of Chandler Enterprises and asked the receptionist to see Bianca Montgomery. Miranda didn't really have a plan, didn't know what she was going to say. Fortunately Bianca was apparently interviewing potential secretaries. The receptionist warned Miranda that ms Montgomery had a number of secretaries and was a workaholic. She usually expected at least one to be at her office. Miranda walked upstairs and went into Bianca's office. Some executives were at the office christmas party, but Bianca was more often working. The look in Bianca's face was sad, and she seemed to have no look of recognition.

.

Bianca: Are you here about the secretary job?

Miranda: Not exactly. Do you remember me, at all?

Bianca: No, I'm sorry.

Miranda: I don't look familiar? I know you like to dunk french fries into your chocolate milkshake. I know you watch re-runs of "Buffy" because you had a thing for Willow. Your wife got jealous the one time you met Alyson Hannigan.

Bianca: I've never been married. Who are you?

Miranda: I'm your daughter.

Bianca: I can assure you, I never had any children.

Miranda: Yes you did. You had me 16 years ago, you had my sister Gabriella four years later. You married Marissa Tasker in 2013 and that gave me a step-brother, AJ.

Bianca: You need to leave.

Miranda: Please, you of all people need to remember. You became pregnant after Michael Cambias raped you, you killed him when he tried to do it again.

Bianca: I'm calling security. I suggest you run before they arrive.

Miranda: Please, I'm your little Miranda.

.

The name "Miranda" hit Bianca hard. She had already called security. But now she asked them to make sure she was not disturbed in her office. Bianca shut her door and talked to Miranda.

.

Bianca: How did you know that name?

Miranda: You're the one who gave me that name. You said it was from Shakespeare.

Bianca: It's a matter of public record that I was raped. Some have either learned, or made an educated guess, that I was pregnant, that I had an abortion. But I do think about that child sometimes. You're not the first grifter to try and claim you were that child. But you are the first to use the name that I sometimes call my child when I'm alone, Miranda. How did you know this name?

Miranda: I am not a grifter. I am your daughter, or at least I was. Things were great, until I found out how I was concieved. I got depressed, wished I had never been born. Somehow it came true, and here we all are.

Bianca: We need to talk, start from the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Miranda told her mother her story. Parts of it sounded oddly familiar to Bianca, things no stranger could possibly know. Yet Bianca couldn't remember having Miranda. It seemed these two were literally from two different worlds.

.

Bianca: I still don't understand how this is possible.

Miranda: Father Clarence said he'd grant my wish of never having been born and, suddenly, I'm in this new world. I won't pretend to understand the meta-physics of this whole thing.

Bianca: I've actually done some reading, research, on souls. Energy can't dissapear, it can only transform. So the soul goes somewhere when the person dies. Heaven, Hell, reincarnation, it goes somewhere. This other life, were you happy there?

Miranda: Yes. But when I found out how I was concieved, I hated myself. I couldn't understand how you could have me, much less raise me.

Bianca: That's what Kendall said. She said she couldn't get pst the pain. Sometimes I think she took the blame for Michael's death, because she wanted to die for me. This other me, was she a good mother?

Miranda: The best. When I asked her she admitted that she considered an abortion, but she changed her mind at the clinic because she saw Kendall.

Bianca: When I was pregnant, only a few of my family and friends knew. Most said they would understand if I terminated. A few were encouraging it. Nobody recommended that I have you. A part of me wished someone would, so that I wouldn't feel crazy.

Miranda: You wanted me?

Bianca: Yes, but I couldn't forget the pain. Perhaps, when I did that, you went to this other world. You got the loving mother you deserved, but that isn't me.

Miranda: Yes it is. You're the kindest person I know. All the work you did for abused women, you're kind of a hero.

Bianca: That isn't me. Maybe it could have been once, but I chose this. You lived a good life with you're mother, but you lost that when you wished you were never born. So here we are.

Miranda: So you don't think I can go back.

Bianca: I don't know. You might be stuck here, but we can make the best of it. I'll help you with money, a place to live. I don't know what we'll tell people, but you aren't alone. Perhaps, someday, you'll forgive me.

Miranda: You don't have to apologize.

Bianca: Neither do you. You should never have to apologize for something you didn't do.

.

Bianca and Miranda hugged. The future was unknown, but it seemed they always had each other. But this moment was interrupted by an unplesant source. JR Chandler walked in with three security guards. The sinister smile on his face told Miranda that something bad was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

JR just stood there at first, savoring this moment.

.

Bianca: JR, this is a private moment.

JR: I heard everything.

Bianca: You bugged my office?

JR: With a warrent, thanks to my friend the judge. Anyway I know how this heartless grifter manipulated you, drove you a little insane. I think a nice little stay in Oak Haven is what you need.

Bianca: You're using this to end my influence in the company.

JR: That hurts. Admittedly I do have responsibilities to the share-holders. The world won't stop while you get the care you need.

Bianca: What about Miranda?

JR: I don't know how this grifter found out these things. But rest assured that "Miranda" or whatever her real name is, will be punished. These security guards will had her over to the police. And I'll make sure she is punished to the full extent of the law.

Bianca: You do not touch my daughter.

JR: Even now, you buy into this delusion. Take them away.

.

Bianca tried to tackle one of the security guards. Miranda wanted to help, but Bianca told her to run. Miranda was scared. She ran, but where was she suppossed to go? She had little money, no friends, and now she might be dodging an arrest warrent. Miranda feared she was only delaying the inevitable. And once again, she wanted to live.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Miranda ran in the cold, didn't even stop for her coat. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, then she hid in an alley. Between the cold, and the police looking for her, Miranda knew she couldn't run much longer. She hoped father Clarence could hear her, because she started talking to him.

.

Miranda: Father Clarence, please help me. Make things right again, I want to live. I'm sorry about before, I never knew how vital I was to others, I couldn't even think past my pain. Please send me back. If I have to do something for God in return I'll do it, just put things back the way they're suppossed to be.

.

As Miranda was praying she saw a police car pull up. Unfortunately for her the police officer inside saw her. It was Jessie Hubbard. Miranda knew him as the chief of Pine Valley police, who knew what he was in this world.

.

Jessie: Excuse me ms, do you know who you are?

Miranda: I know exactly who I am. My name is Miranda Mona Montgomery. I'm sixteen years old. My mother is Bianca Montgomery. My father was Michael Cambia, he died before I was born and I'm not sorry about that. My stepmother is Marissa Tasker. My little sister is named Gaby. I also have a stepbrother who calls himself AJ and was born literally the same day that I was.

Jessie: Okay, so far so good. Now, what year is it and who's the president?

Miranda: It's 2020. The president is Jeb Bush, at least until January 20th when Bob Casey Jr is sworn in. Wait, so you recognize me?

Jessie: Yeah, I've known your mother much of your life. She and your stepmother are very worried about you.

Miranda: Can you take me home?

Jessie: Yeah. I have a spare coat in the car. Won't be a perfect fit but should do for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

As Jessie drove Miranda home she saw the streets. There were more christmas decorations up, people seemed happier. This world might not be perfect, but it was better with her in it. They arrived at Bianca and Marissa's home, a lot of people were here for the christmas party. Everyone seemed relieved when Jessie brought Miranda inside. Bianca ran up to her daughter, hugged her, kissed Miranda's forehead. Bianca also yelled at Miranda to never scare her like this again. Gabby and Marissa joined this group hug. Miranda looked at the room, Zack, Kendall, AJ, Spike, Ian, Erica, Jack, Reggie, Lily, Ryan, Emma, Greenlee, David, they were all here to celebrate christmas with Miranda. After the party Bianca spoke to Miranda privately.

.

Bianca: I repeat, don't ever scare me like that again.

Miranda: I won't. I'm sorry. I am grateful to be here, alive.

Bianca: And I am very grateful to hear you say that. Whatever help you need, we will get you.

Miranda: I know. And I probably will need you, and aunt Kendall. But I already got some help, sort of. It was from a priest, at least he looked like a priest. He was more like a guardian angel, and I'm being literal.

Bianca: You don't by any chance mean father Clarence, do you?

Miranda: Yes, how do you know him?

Bianca: When I was pregnant with you, he helped me. Showed me that deep down, I didn't care who your father was. It was the greatest christas gift I ever got.

Miranda: He gave me one tonight. He showed me that I'm needed, that my life matters.

Bianca: Ofcourse your life matters, don't ever think otherwise.

Miranda: I won't, not again.

.

The end


End file.
